


Sacrificio

by Wishful55



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Hope, Lightsaber Battles, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: A different point of view of one of the most pragmatic and darkest character in Ren's lines.What happened in Hux's mind when he noticed that the Empire is falling down?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This fic was inspired by two things: First, a concept art of the Duel Of the Fates (previous - TROS) and Christina Aguilera's song "Hurt" 
> 
> The crazy ideas came to my head and this is what write about it. I hope you like it ❤❤❤🇦🇷

"There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back..."

Kira trató de deshacerse que aquellos stormtroopers pero le fue inútil. Intento escapar de ellos por las amplias y concurridas calles de Kijimi pero ellos siempre parecían estar un paso delante. 

Camino tratando de perderse entre la gente y unos metros antes de llegar a la anhelada entrada que la llevaría lejos del fantasma de ojos verdes que no dejaba de perseguirla ni en sueños, aquel trooper de insignia roja en su hombro la llamó "basura" antes de golpearla en la cabeza.

La joven de cabello castaño cayó al suelo con una delicadeza digna de una bailarina, como si supiera que la estaría observando. 

La oscuridad se apoderó de su cerebro y se imaginó en un lugar donde no tuviera que escapar y poder tenerlo a su lado.   
El grupo de hombres la rodeó al mismo tiempo que Kylo Ren gritaba que debían volver deprisa al destructor. 

Kira estaba en una misión fuera de la Resistencia: Su propia misión 

Se había unido a ella hace unos años, cuando decidió dejar de quedarse en un costado y empezar a hacer algo por la galaxia.   
Y si hubo algo que lamentó en todo ello fue haberlo visto caminar entre la enorme cantidad de cuerpos de ese pequeño pueblo que tenía que sufrir en manos del imperio, como si de un desfile se tratara. Su expresión era de desprecio y odio, pero Kira podía notar que había algo de culpa en aquellas facciones desinteresadas, como si nada importara en lo más mínimo. 

Como si la vida no valiera nada. 

Se lamentó no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para odiarlo, recordando la escena completa pero había resaltado su presencia, de tal manera que quedó grabada en su cabeza. 

Esa era su misión. 

Quería rescatar lo poco de humanidad que presentía que quedaba dentro de él. 

Lo primero que escucho al ser conciente fue la voz amortiguada del casco de Ren que le gritaba a alguien que le avisaran en cuanto la carroñera fuera encontrada. 

Los pasos alejándose, el sonido de las puertas de seguridad del destructor cerrándose rápidamente y el completo silencio hicieron que abriera los ojos. Se encontró en aquella "sala de la tortura" de la que tanto le había hablado y que podia sentir el pánico con su voz ante la idea de que ella terminara ahí dentro. 

Aún así, Kira no tenía miedo. 

Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo de que aquel caballero oscuro llegara a salvarla. O por lo menos a soltar sus agarres para que pudiera escapar. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, luego de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerró los ojos. El general Hux miro a los costados, sin levantar sospechas entre sus troopers y esperando que el disparo que el rebelde le había dado fuera lo suficiente para que su coartada sirviera. Sino aquello sería en vano. 

\- Tienes que irte. Ahora - El ajuste de sus manos desapareció y Kira saltó automáticamente a los brazos de Hux, quien respondió sosteniéndola contra el como si vivir dependiera de ello. Aspiro ese aroma dulce a vainilla que siempre recordaba y trato de memorizarlo en su cabeza. Si todo aquello salía bien, podría volver a verla. Pero algo dentro de Él le decía que sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos - Escuchame, debes irte. 

\- Solo si vienes conmigo. 

Hux se aparto de ella y deseo poder correr, escaparse de aquella pesadilla en la que había estado viviendo y empezar de cero. Aparto un mechón de pelo negro del rostro de aquella mujer que había aprendido a amar a la distancia y lo coloco con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. Kira apoyó el rostro contra su mano y disfruto del contacto. Se sentía tan plena con el allí que lo creía una ilusión que en minutos se desvaneceria. 

\- No puedo. Ellos deben verme aquí.

\- Te matarán si te quedas aquí. 

\- Ni siquiera sospechan que ocurre conmigo - Se alejo para mirar a su espalda y ver que aún no había nadie. Tomo el rostro de Kira entre sus manos y la besó sin arrepentimientos. Le importaba muy poco que lo vieran, más aún sabiendo que el Imperio estaba cayendo. Disfruto de aquel contacto al mismo tiempo que Kira pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizaba aquel beso. Lo había extrañado tanto que lo creía inhumano. Se separaron por falta de aire y ella levantó su mano para pasar su mano por aquel cabello colorado que tanto le encantaba, solo para despeinarlo un poco - Dejame hacer mi trabajo. Terminare con esto y te prometo que me encontraré contigo. 

\- No quiero perderte. 

\- No yo a ti, cariño. Ni yo a ti - Volvió a abrazarla y se concentró en ellos, en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella: Aquel primer encuentro en Yavin IV donde él refunfuñaba algo sobre la maldita terquedad de Ren y la había visto jugando con niños de diferentes especies. Los niños reian y la abrazaban, y por ese momento, Hux se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado lo que debía hacer allí. Ella había logrado cautivarlo. - Iremos a ese lugar que tanto quieres cuando esto termine. Y me encargaré de ti por el resto de mi vida. 

\- Ven conmigo - Kira extendió la mano hacia el y Armitage se alejo un paso, sintiendo como la mirada llena de lágrimas de su pequeña guerrera lo traspasaba como si fuera un sable láser que lo quemaba sin siquiera tocarlo - Por favor...

\- Siempre supe que había algo malo contigo, Hux - Los dos se separaron apenas la voz de Kylo Ren lleno el pasillo y Kira intentó tirar de Hux hacia su nave. Le fue inútil - Aquí esta el maldito espía. 

No era una pregunta y Armitage lo sabía muy bien. Si querían salir de allí por lo menos debía dejarlo fuera de combate para darle tiempo a la Resistencia. Darle tiempo a Kira que se marchara.

\- Vete al demonio, Ren. 

Hux se movió hasta colocarse delante de Kira, protegiéndola de lo que fuera que Ren quisiera hacer sobre ella. Y lo que más le preocupaba es que aún no hubiera hecho nada. 

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que estabas del lado equivocado y decidiste intentar hacer algo? - La ironía en la voz del líder supremo hizo que a Hux le hubiera la sangre. 

\- Te odio. 

\- No más que yo te odio a ti. Gracias por darme una razón para matarte - Ren volvió la vista hacia Kira y levantó la mano, apuntandola, pero decidió esperar. - Y luego me encargaré de ella. 

\- Sobre mi cadáver. 

\- Será un placer, entonces. 

Hux aprovecho el momento para volverse hacia Kira y empujarla lejos de donde se encontraban, destrozando de un disparo el control que manejaba las puertas de cristal, que se cerraron automáticamente dejando los separados el uno del otro. 

\- ¡Vete! - Poe, quien había visto parte de la escena a lo lejos, se volvió deprisa a intentar alejar a su compañera del lugar. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Ren estaba esperando para hacer su movida final, porque consideraba que en otra ocasión, los dos ya estarían muertos - ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Te atreverías a desafiar a tu líder supremo solo por defender a una maldita rebelde?

\- No tienes idea - Kira, quien era arrastrada por Poe, pudo ver a lo lejos como el brazo de Hux desaparecía debajo de su capa, a la altura de su cintura y al sacarla sostenia lo que parecia ser un sable láser. Los rebeldes se frenaron al ver aquella luz roja llenar la habitación y las maldiciones de Finn llenaron aquel pasillo lleno de stormtroopers muertos. El gruñido de Chewie los alerto de que debían irse, pero Kira se zafó del agarre de Poe y salió a correr hacia el corredor donde se encontraba Hux. 

Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para traerlo a salvo, aún si eso significaba perder la vida en el intento. 

La intensa luz roja iluminaba la habitación y por un segundo, Kylo Ren se quedo en silencio, sorprendido ante la imagen de si "perro rabioso" sosteniendo un sable de luz. Si algo no hubiera esperado en todo aquello es que alguien de todos los ineptos que lo rodeaban, tuviera capacidad para hacer algo como aquello. 

Asintio en silencio, al final quizás tendría un rival a su altura, aparte de Rey. 

Sin saber de dónde había sacado aquella fuerza, Armitage pensó en Kira y se preparó para enfrentar a Ren hasta dejar su último aliento. En un segundo se volvió hacia el pasillo y pudo ver como el Wookie cargaba a su guerrera, de la cual podía oír sus gritos acompañados de lágrimas que hacían que su corazón se estrujar aún más.

Le bastó un par de golpes contra el sable de Ren para saber que no tendría oportunidad de derribarlo, y mucho menos de salir de allí, por lo cual, se decidió a tomar la decisión más drástica de su vida.   
A costa del sufrimiento de ambos. 

\- No podrás hacer nada por ayudarla. 

\- Podré, le daré tiempo. 

"Perdoname, mi pequeña" 

Armitage le dedico su último pensamiento a la guerrera antes de activar el sable que estaba apuntando hacia su cuerpo. El dolor lo atravesó con la fuerza de un terremoto y miro por última vez a los ojos de Ren, quien solo podía pensar en la cobardía de su antiguo general de morir en sus propias manos cometiendo suicidio. Aunque por dentro admiraba la capacidad que tenía de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. 

En otro extremo de la galaxia, La general Organa sentia una fluctuación en la fuerza y esta no provenía de su hijo ni de ninguno de sus jóvenes de los que tuviera conocimiento de que eran sensibles a la fuerza. Pero a la vez, sentia una conexión romántica proveniente de Kira, que estaba conectada con aquella fluctuación. 

Sintió la tristeza que sentía la joven al mismo tiempo que aquella fluctuación desaparecía, de la misma manera que había ocurrido con Han. 

Se alejo al mismo tiempo que esperaba la transmisión de su pequeño equipo, esperando tener buenas noticias. 

\--------------------------------

\- Se que... no hay palabras que hagan que ese pequeño corazón tuyo sane, cariño - La voz calida de Leia hizo que el dolor insoportable que Kira sentía se esfumara un poco. Sorbio sus lágrimas y no se atrevió a volverse hacia ella. Sentia que la había traicionado y aún así, ella estaba ahí para consolarla. Dejo caer su cabeza, llorando desconsoladamente al mismo tiempo que las naves se preparaban para entrar en el hiperespacio. Le bastó solamente escuchar atentamente el relato de su piloto preferido para saber que había pasado y tratar de entenderlo. El espía del imperio terminó siendo un general que se había enamorado de una joven de sus filas. Y que había sacrificado su vida por el bien de la galaxia - Pero él hizo que estemos aquí. 

\- No pude salvarlo.

\- Eso no es cierto. Tu lo salvaste, Kira - Leia se acercó a la joven y la tomó de las manos, pero Kira no podía mirarla a los ojos. La general la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara, reflejándose en aquellos ojos brillosos que solo demostraban el dolor sincero que ella estaba sufriendo. Podía sentir como su corazón se rompía a cada minuto que pasaba, así como pudo sentir la luz de la Fuerza iluminar el alma de Hux por medio de Kira. Ella lo había salvado mucho antes de que ella lo supiera - Él decidió sacrificar su vida por que siguieras viva, porque te amaba.

\- Su sacrificio nos dio tiempo. Nos dio esperanza... 

Leia sabia que estaba a punto de quebrarse, sabía que era cuestión de minutos de que aquella joven de armazón inquebrantable se cayera y dejara que el dolor se apoderara de ella. 

\- Armitage murió ayudando a la Resistencia, Kira y eso siempre será recordado por todos los que estamos aquí.

Para su sorpresa, la joven asintió, soltando una de sus manos y secándose las lágrimas. 

Kira sentía que su cuerpo dolía demasiado, pero escuchar las palabras de Leia la hacían sentir un poco mejor entre aquella marea de dolor. Vio a su General sacar algo de su túnica y esta le entregó un sable láser. Al instante lo identificó. 

Era su sable láser.

Dudo si tomarlo, aún sabiendo lo que aquello significaba para ambas - Mande a Finn a buscarlo en cuanto supe que el destructor estaba abandonado. Sabia que significaría mucho para ti tenerlo si es que Ben no lo tenía. 

\- Yo no sé si soy capaz de tener esto. 

\- La fuerza corre por ti, Kira. No dejes que quede dormida dentro de ti. Haz que su nombre sea recordado y haz la diferencia. 

\- Gracias. Y lo siento. 

\- No tienes que sentirlo. Uno no elige de quién se enamora. Experiencia propia. 

\- ¿General?

Leia se volteó y antes siquiera de que Kira formulara la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa triste. 

\- El tiempo aleja el dolor pero nunca desaparecere. Aprendes a convivir con él. Y al fin, eso es por lo que vivimos. No lo olvides nunca.


End file.
